


kiss me when you come home

by fannyann



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyann/pseuds/fannyann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Liam takes a sip of his drink just to have something to do and knows it’s not just the alcohol that’s warming him from the inside out, knows it’s the weight of Harry’s words and the fact that it’s only been three months but he’s already so desperately fond of this millionaire popstar with bright eyes and messy hair.</i>
</p>
<p>or the one where Harry's a popstar and Liam's a uni student and they fall in love under the guise of 'just having fun.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me when you come home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Saskia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/pseuds/el_em_en_oh_pee) for reading this at the begging and telling me it wasn't hopeless and to [Sam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze) for britpicking this for me and [Diana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/andwhatyousaid) for beta'ing it. All other mistakes are my own.

Liam wakes up to an incessant buzzing in his right ear. He reaches over to turn off his alarm and groans when it goes crashing to the floor and the noise just won’t bloody stop. He’s sluggish and tired and a bit hungover from the night before so it takes him a moment to realize that it’s not his alarm clock making the noise but his phone set on his pillow to his right. He sighs when he sees Louis’ name flash across the screen, knowing full well that nothing good comes from Louis calling at eight in the morning on a Saturday. 

He answers with a low, scratchy, “Hey, Lou.” 

“Payno! Don’t sound so put out. We’ve got a long exciting day ahead of us. You need to be ready to go in an hour. We’re shooting a music video!” 

Liam doesn’t protest or ask any questions about whose video or how Louis managed to swing that, he just tells Louis yes and sighs deeply before swinging his legs over the bed and heading toward the shower. He stands under the spray for what feels like forever until his limbs are loose and his body refreshed -- a night of drinking washed away with the pattering of the water against his skin. 

Five minutes after nine he gets a text from Louis telling him to to meet him outside and Liam thinks that’s probably for the best, shouldn’t wake Niall this early in the morning anyway. He’s greeted outside by a fresh-faced chipper Louis; there’s no signs at all that he drank far more and stayed out far later than Liam the night before. Liam spends the whole drive to the studio listening to Louis tell him about how lucky they were that Susie fell ill and Ms. Fitz agreed to let Liam stand in for her, only chiming in to tell Louis that they ought not celebrate the misfortune of others. Louis rolls his eyes and tells Liam that he won’t be saying that for long, not once he finds out whose video they’re going to be in. 

When they get to the studio Liam makes a beeline for the toilets, telling Louis he needs to splash some water on his face or something to wake himself up. On the way there he runs into none other than Harry Styles, popstar extraordinaire. Liam is very aware of the way Harry’s eyes pass up and down his body, but he can’t find any words to say, just stands there mutely and thinks _oh, this is whose video we’re gonna be in._ Harry leaves him with a hello and a warm, friendly smile, and Liam feels more awake than he has all week. 

Louis and Liam spend the day giggling over the people trying to keep their cool in front of Harry; they’re reprimanded in full by a PA named Joan when Louis can’t stop laughing as two of his classmates start fighting over who gets to walk behind Harry for a shot of him singing the chorus. They take a fifteen minute break around one o’clock, and Liam can’t help but watch the way Harry’s mouth forms around his words as he talks in hushed tones to Joan. 

Louis kicks him for not paying attention to his story, follows his line of sight, and says, “You know, I think our popstar over there’s been a bit distracted by you.” 

Liam rolls his eyes and tells Louis to shut up. 

The break ends, and him and Louis go back to pretending to be airport terminal patrons. They sit in chairs, fiddle with plane tickets and luggage, and chat quietly about what they think Zayn and Niall are getting up to without them while Harry films his last scene. 

The shoot ends with Harry thanking everyone for their contribution and the director telling them they can leave. Louis and Liam head for the table where they’ve left their jackets, but are stopped when Harry calls out: “Wait! Not you in the blue shirt.” 

Liam feels his face flush as everyone turns to look at him, and he looks at Harry and feels very nervous. Louis smirks at Liam and pushes him forward. He walks over to where Harry is shuffling his feet and can’t say anything but, “Did I do something wrong?” He mentally kicks himself when he sees the pink tint to Harry’s cheek and thinks _oh great, now I’ve offended a popstar._

Harry clears his throat and says, “Uh no.. um actually. Can I see your phone?” 

“Why?” 

Harry smiles at that and says, “I’d like to give you my number. You can text me sometime.” 

It takes everything in Liam to contain his spluttering. He just hands his phone over and says alright. Harry hands it back after programming his number in and tells Liam, “Please, text me whenever you like.” 

Liam walks to Louis’ car feeling dazed, and when Louis asks what that was about he can’t help the fact that his answer comes out a bit breathless, saying, “He wanted to give me his number. Told me to text him some time.” 

Louis’ face lights up and he smiles wide, and Liam knows that look, knows that’s his _I told you so_ look, but Louis doesn’t say it -- just turns the car on and heads home. When they park outside their flat Louis can’t help but say, “I knew you’d be celebrating Susie’s misfortune eventually.”

 

 

October passes with seldom mention of Harry Styles or the fact that Liam has his number. Niall still plays his music all the time and sings along while he’s doing the washing up, but he doesn’t tease Liam, not like Louis does when they’re in a bar and one of his songs comes on, Louis’ face lighting up as he says, “Now would be a great time to text him y’know.” 

But Liam doesn’t. Doesn’t feel right about texting him out of the blue. And Liam doesn’t feel right about it until they’re crowded around Niall’s laptop a few days later, watching the music video, scanning the screen for appearances of Liam and Louis in the background. They’re in it for all of five seconds when the camera pans around the terminal set as Harry walks by. 

Niall laughs and Zayn says, “You see, Louis, this is why I didn’t get up to go with you. Wouldn’t have been worth my time.”

“Hey! Five seconds in a music video is better than no seconds!” 

Liam slips his phone out of his pocket as Louis starts to prattle on about the benefits of being in a music video, no matter how short his appearance was, and opens up Harry’s contact. 

He types out a quick _mate i thought getting the stars number would earn me more than five seconds of screen tiiiiimmmme :(((_ and sends it off before he can regret his decision. 

He checks back into the conversation as Niall’s saying, “Zayn, I think Louis’s right.”

Liam doesn’t get a reply from Harry until he’s heading to bed for the night. He slides the message open and reads _Sorry mate! You’ll just have to come around more often to earn it xx_ and feels warm all over. 

They get on like a house on fire from then on out -- texting constantly about anything and everything, from the things Liam learns in his lectures to the number of times Harry’s PA Joan rolls her eyes at him, but they don’t get another chance to see each other until the end of November. 

 

 

Liam’s finishing packing his bag when he gets a text from Harry asking what he’s doing for the weekend. 

He sends off _heading home for the weekend to visit my mum for her birthdayyyyyy_ , zips up his suitcase and heads to the living room to say goodbye to Niall. 

Harry’s response is almost immediate: _Boo. I wanted you to come keep me company while I did my promo tour :(_

Liam smiles at that and sends back _Funny innit? Ur guna be at my local radio station while I’m sitting at home listening to my sister talk about how greeeeeat you are_

_What’s your local radio station??_

He says goodbye to Niall and heads to Louis and Zayn’s flat across the hall, heads inside, letting Louis know it’s time to go. He tells Zayn goodbye and sends off _the big one in birmingham_ as Louis’s shutting the door. 

Harry’s response doesn’t come until after Louis has dropped Liam off and he’s boarding his train home, and he’s thankful that Louis isn’t around to see the smile Liam can’t bite back when he reads _If you can get away tomorrow around lunch time we should get some coffee or something._

 

The next day he sneaks away under the pretense of getting his mum a card, not able to tell his family who he’s really seeing save the chance that Ruth will make him take her along. He meets Harry at this small coffee shop ten minutes away from his house, and he’s taken aback by how soft and inviting Harry looks in his oversized jumper, sitting at a table alone in the corner of the shop. Harry perks up seeing Liam enter the shop and meets him at the till, insisting on buying Liam his drink. 

Liam rolls his eyes and says, “You know I have my own money right?” 

Harry sighs at that but smiles all the same, saying, “I just want to treat you for being so nice to me, okay.” 

And Liam lets him. They sit and drink their coffees and talk companionably; Liam’s surprised by how easy it all is -- how easy it is to sit across from the biggest popstar in the world right now and not get caught up in how famous he is, only getting swept up in how his face lights up when he talks about his upcoming album and the way he bites his lip while he says that he hopes it does well. Liam gets so lost in Harry that he startles when he gets a text from Ruth to tell him to hurry back, asking what’s taking him so long. 

Liam texts her back saying that he ran into a friend at the shop and got carried away and he should be home soon. He tells Harry he’s got to get going, and when Harry looks crestfallen Liam says, “If you’d like you can stop by the shop with me to pick out a card for my mum.” 

Harry’s eyes light up and he says, “You know, I’ve been told I give the best cards.” 

Harry drives them to the shop and they quickly make their way inside to the card selection. Liam stands back and lets Harry show him how good he is at picking cards. He can’t help but be endeared when Harry turns to him and hands him a card that reads _Mum, you’re grate!_ with a picture of a cheese grater off to the side. 

Harry looks at him expectantly, and Liam’s eyes crinkle with the intensity of his smile and he says, “I see you’re a fan of puns.” 

Harry smiles proudly, “See, I told you I was good.” 

He insists on driving Liam home and says goodbye with the promise of doing this again sometime. Liam feels warm and bright, and spends the rest of the weekend telling himself not to get ahead of himself because this is just a bit of fun. On his train journey back to London on Sunday night he texts Harry that his mum loved the card, and Harry responds with _That’s because everyone’s a fan of a good pun xx_ and Liam can’t help but get a bit swept up in Harry’s charm. 

 

 

A week before he heads home for the Christmas holidays, he gets a call from Harry telling him to text him his address, he’s picking him up in half an hour. It’s only been two weeks since they got coffee but Harry’s texted Liam every day since and Liam feels warm all over at the thought of spending the night out with him. 

Liam slips on his coat and tells Niall he’s going out for a bit. It’s not that he’s intentionally hiding the fact that he’s been talking to Harry; he just doesn’t know how to broach the subject and breaking the news as he’s heading out for the night doesn’t seem the best of ways. So when Niall asks where he’s going and if he needs company, he smiles and shakes his head, tells him he’s just going out for a bit of shopping. 

Liam gets outside right as Harry’s pulling up in his Range Rover and tries not to be nervous. Harry’s humming along to _Merry Xmas Everybody_ as Liam gets in the car, but stops to smile at him, saying, “I do hope you’re not allergic to Christmas trees because we’re going to pick one out and I can’t have a sniffling boy hindering my decision making process.” 

Liam can’t help but laugh at the way Harry tries to fight back a smile, knits his eyebrows together and asks,“You picked me up to help you pick out a Christmas tree?” 

“Yes, I’ve got standards Liam. I don’t know if that smile of yours could make up for you picking out an ugly tree.”

Liam smiles at the compliment and after some thought says, “I think you just want me around to do the heavy lifting.” 

Harry tilts his head to the side in consideration and then says, “Might do, Liam. Might do.”

Harry spends the drive asking Liam about uni and his mum and if he’s finished his Christmas shopping yet. Liam thinks it should be weird talking to Harry about these things, thinks telling a popstar about his English Lit module and the way his mum insists on buying him underwear everytime he visits and that he hasn’t even thought about Christmas shopping yet should make him feel unimportant and small. But Harry smiles at him like he’s hung the moon and it’s not weird at all. It’s easy and it’s comfortable, and Liam gets a bit lost in it. So much so that he doesn’t realize that Harry’s parked and turned off the car until he’s saying, “Now Liam, I don’t expect you to be an expert, but please do try and keep up.” 

Liam would find the fact that Harry’s such a Christmas tree enthusiast utterly ridiculous if the way his mouth curls up around his words wasn’t so desperately endearing. They make it through six aisles of trees without Harry finding a single one he likes, shooting down each of Liam’s suggestion as ‘too small’ or ‘not symmetrical enough’ until Liam suggest one that has Harry looking at Liam like he’s out of his mind. 

“Liam, are you even looking at what you’re suggesting? That’s missing an entire section!”

And he looks so genuinely appalled that Liam pats him on the cheek and says, “Just messing with you, Harry.” 

He smiles when Harry leans into the touch and nods his head to the side, pointing at a tree three down from the one with the missing section, saying, “How’s this one, Harry?”

Harry’s eyes light up and he claps his hands together as he walks toward it, circles it three times, and then looks back at Liam and says, “Perfect. This is the one.” 

Liam stays with the tree while Harry goes off to find a sales associate to help them get the thing to the car and pay. He comes back with a short blonde girl who’s holding orange twine and wearing a look that suggests she’s not pleased that Harry’s here with someone. It takes them longer to strap the thing to the top of Harry’s car than it did to walk it there. They finish and the girl bites her lip before asking, “Harry, do you think I could get a picture?” 

Harry smiles warmly at her and says, “Sure thing, babe.” 

He stands next to her with his cheek pressed against hers and his hands clasped loosely behind his back, smiles as she takes the picture of the two of them. After she leaves, Liam tells Harry that he expected more people to ask for pictures and Harry just waves his hand, says it all just depends. They drive in silence save for the Christmas songs playing on the radio; they pull up to Harry’s house and Liam tries his best not to gasp, hoping his face doesn’t reflect half the awe he’s feeling at the size of Harry’s home. 

Liam goes to open the door but Harry says, “Oh, I do love this song,” as the opening lines of _Walking in the Air_ filter through the radio. He turns back to Harry and is about to express his agreement when Harry leans forward and presses a kiss to Liam’s lips. It’s soft and sweet and just long enough for Liam to learn the shape of Harry’s mouth. 

Harry pulls back and bites his lip before saying softly, “Thank you, Liam. For not being completely awful at picking out a tree. I would’ve hated to have to get rid of you so quickly. I quite like the thought of keeping you around.” 

Liam laughs and says, “Mmm, I have been told I’m good company.” 

Harry makes no show of getting out of the car, seeming perfectly content sitting in it all night, so Liam grabs his wrist and says, “Come on Harry, if we don’t get this thing in soon and me home, my flatmate’s gonna think I’ve died.”

They set the tree up in the middle of Harry’s foyer and put on one string of white lights before Liam gets a text from Niall saying _Li did ya get lost??_

He shows Harry the text and says, “I told you!” 

Harry groans and sets the rest of the lights down, saying, “Now I’m gonna have to put these lights on all by myself and that’s just not as much fun.” 

Liam laughs at Harry’s exaggerated head roll and the way he draws out his words when he whines and lets himself be lead to the car with Harry’s hand on the small of his back. Harry kisses him again in the car before driving off, Liam thinks he says something about not wanting to take the risk of kissing him goodnight at Liam’s flat less there be any paps around, but Liam’s not too sure because he’s too caught up in the way Harry had tasted slightly of vanilla and the fact that their lips slotted together perfectly. 

When they arrive outside Liam’s flat, Harry squeezes his hand and tells him to call him if he needs a lift to the train station next week, and Liam just hums his agreement and tells Harry he’ll see him later. He gets out of the car and heads inside, entering his flat to see three faces crowded around Niall’s laptop. He’s about to question them when Louis looks up at him and says, “When were you gonna tell us you actually put Harry Styles’ number to use?” 

Liam feels his ears go red and says, “How did you know that?” 

He’s not expecting to see Niall flush and say, “I _might_ follow a Harry Styles update account on Twitter. Don’t look at me like that! It’s only so I can keep up with when his stuff is gonna be out!” 

Liam goes to ask how Twitter clued them in to this right as Zayn turns the computer around to show Liam a picture of him and Harry at the tree farm. It’s not very good quality, but he can see that he’s got his hand on Harry’s cheek clear as day. He looks at each of the boys and says, “I was gonna tell you I just didn’t know how to bring it up. Didn’t wanna seem like I was bragging or something.” 

Zayn rolls his eyes and Niall says, “So, what’s it like wooing a popstar?” 

Liam splutters a bit before saying “I haven’t wooed anyone, we’re just mates.” 

Louis scoffs at that and says, “Right, just a mate you wanna kiss on the face all the time.” 

And Liam doesn’t even try to deny it because he knows that much is true. 

 

 

Liam texts Harry two nights before he needs to be at the train station, asking if his offer still stands, and Harry texts him back an hour later with too many sad faces to count and then _Sorry, something came up. Will you be alright getting there on your own?_

Before Liam can respond he gets another text reading _I can send someone to take you if no one else can. I’m really sorry to flake on you._

Liam feels a mixture of disappointment at not being able to see Harry again before heading home and amusement at the fact that Harry thinks he can’t just have Louis take him or call a taxi on his own. He texts Harry back _booooooooooooo_ and then _thats alriiiiiiiiiiiiight i think i can forgive you this time._

 

Liam spends the train journey home switching between texting Harry and Niall. Harry tells him to have fun and to make sure to get his mother another punny card for Christmas, and Niall spends his time texting him about how there’s talks on Twitter about how him and Harry are dating. Liam bites back a laugh and shoots off a text saying _i thought you just followed the account to see when his new stuff was coming out??????_

Niall replies with _what can i say i like t see what the world at large is saying about my favorite popstar and my flatmate. so what._

The rest of the train journey is spent thinking about how odd it is that people are speculating on whether or not him and Harry are dating based on one blurry picture of Liam touching Harry’s cheek, and he prepares himself for a slew of questions about it from Ruth once he gets home. When Ruth picks him up from the train station the only thing she says on the whole matter is: “You know, if you end up dating my favourite popstar and I don’t get to go to at least one of his shows I’m disowning you as brother, alright?” 

Liam bites his lip to keep from laughing and says, “Alright.” 

 

 

His two weeks at home are quiet and relaxed. He tells his parents about his courses and how his flatemate is actually turning out to be one of his best friends and how he’s just really happy, and he drags Ruth with him to the shops to find a card for their parents for Christmas. He doesn’t text Harry much, too caught up in being around his family for more than just a weekend. He texts Louis on Christmas Eve to wish him a happy birthday and gets told to start getting ready because they’re going big for New Year’s. 

On Christmas morning Harry texts Liam, but he’s too distracted by Nicola finally coming over and the exchange of presents to pay attention to his phone and doesn’t see it until later that night. When he finally tucks away to his room for the night and opens his phone to read _Happy Christmas, Liam. Put you on the guestlist for all the London shows next year. Hope you have a good one xxx_ , his heart flutters in his chest. 

He shakes his head and sends back _i didn’t even get you a present are you tryyyyyyyyying to show me uppppppppp :((_ and smiles at Harry’s response: _come to the shows that’s present enough._

 

 

Harry picks Liam up from the train station on the afternoon of New Year’s Eve with a hot chocolate and a warm smile. As they’re pulling up in front of Liam’s flat, Liam gets a text from Zayn that says _Lou says to bring your popstar boyfriend tonight. Wants to meet him properly and make sure he’s not a twat dicking around with your heart._

He blanches and shoots back _he’s not my boyfriend!!!_ and Harry asks him if he’s alright. Liam stares out the window while he contemplates how to invite Harry to a house party without telling him that his friends want to meet him to make sure he’s not a dick. 

He settles on: “Harry, how do you feel about excessive amounts of beer and vodka shots?” 

Harry claps his hand over his mouth in laughter and then says, “Liam, is this your way of asking me to go to a party?” 

“Yeah, my mate Louis is throwing one and said I should bring you. But I understand if you can’t come or if you don’t wanna or whatever.” 

Harry looks at him for a moment before saying, “Liam, I’d love to come. What time?” 

“Oh. I actually don’t know. Wait just, let me call Louis. Or you know, actually, if you want you can just come in with me now and…” Liam trails off and just looks at Harry waiting for him to say something and Harry pulls the car around the corner, parks and opens his door, looking back at Liam expectantly. 

Liam says, “I take that as you wanna come inside?” 

“Yes, now come on, I’ve got people to meet!” 

They walk into Louis and Zayn’s flat to see Niall and Louis in the kitchen taking a survey of the alcohol they have and Zayn sitting at the bar making a list of what they need for the night. The door clicks shut and Zayn looks over at the two of them; his eyes go wide and he says, “Look Lou, he actually brought him.” 

Louis turns away from the bottles in front of him and his face lights up from the sight of Harry. Louis walks forward and claps Harry on the back, saying, “Harry! It’s nice to see you again. Let me show you around.” 

Louis leads him away from the kitchen, back into the living room, turning his face to look back at Liam and wink. Liam groans, hoping Louis doesn’t say something stupid, and settles in next to Zayn and asks him what they need to get for the night. 

 

Liam’s not even surprised at how easily Harry gets along with his friends. He wins Zayn over by complimenting the drawing of Niall he finds on the fridge door, and he impresses Louis when he doesn’t even flinch after Louis tells him, “Now Harry, I like you but if you fuck around with Liam I won’t be afraid to kick you in the shins.” 

He just blinks at him and says, “Fair enough.” And then when Louis smiles: “You know I do have bodyguards, right?” 

Louis laughs like he’s won a prize, and Niall tells Harry that he’s a huge fan, that the only reason Liam even knows Harry at all is because Niall showed them his album. Harry looks at Liam mock-offended and says, “Liam. I’m appalled.” 

Liam sits back in his seat and shrugs, saying, “Niall likes to exaggerate. My sister loves you, it’s not like I didn’t know who you were before I met him.” 

Niall rolls his eyes and tells Harry not to listen to him, that he’s solely responsible for Liam meeting him and when they fall in love they’ll have him to thank. Liam’s eyes go wide and Zayn puts his head in his hands and Louis laughs so hard he almost chokes. 

Harry doesn’t let on if he’s uncomfortable with Niall’s statement or not, simply saying, “I’ll keep that in mind.” He looks at Liam while he says it and Liam feels like it’s some sort of promise.

 

Louis insists on taking Harry with him to the shop to buy the last bit of alcohol they need and Zayn calls after them, “Don’t forget to get the party food this time!” 

Louis just waves his hand while Harry calls back, “I won’t let him!” 

Liam spends the thirty minutes they’re gone fidgeting with the hem of his shirt to the point that Niall comes up to him and takes Liam’s hands in his and says, “Leemo, it’s gonna be alright. Louis isn’t gonna jeopardize this for you.” 

Liam is about to say how there’s nothing to jeopardize because they’re just mates when Niall cuts him off by tipping his head forward and resting their foreheads together, whispering, “It’ll be just between the two of us. I know you really like him, Li. Our walls are pretty thin, I can tell by the way you talk to him. ” 

Liam doesn’t have to say anything; he just swallows roughly and smiles, and Niall gets it, gets the unspoken thank you hanging in the air and the hope that he’s not in over his head. 

Niall smiles at him and drags him to the kitchen to have a shot, saying, “Better get rid of those nerves before your boy gets back. Come on Zayn! Get in here!” 

Harry and Louis get back twenty minutes before people are supposed to start showing up and Harry’s cheeks are flushed from the cold and his eyes are bright with the laughter caught on his lips from something Louis had said as they were coming in the door. Liam tries not to stare. He settles for helping unload the bags of alcohol and food, smiling when Harry bumps their hips together. 

 

Everyone’s surprisingly calm about Harry being there. There’s a few girls who ask for pictures after spotting him, but as the drinks start flowing and the night wears on people become less preoccupied with Harry Styles being at the party and more concerned with who they’re having their next shot with and who they’re going to kiss at midnight. Two hours later Liam and Harry are tucked away in the hallway that leads to Zayn and Louis’ bedrooms as the party rages on around them. They sit with their backs slumped against the wall and their thighs pressed together, and Liam tries not to slur his words, saying, “Thank you for coming tonight, Harry.” 

Harry tilts his head to the side, rests it on Liam’s shoulder and says, “ I like your face.” 

Liam laughs and says, “Harry, that doesn’t make any sense.” 

Harry looks up at him before dipping his head down and biting at Liam’s shoulder softly, saying, “‘Course it does. I like your face. I like you. I wanna spend time with you.” 

Liam sips at his drink just to have something to do and knows it’s not just the alcohol that’s warming him from the inside out, knows it’s the weight of Harry’s words and the fact that it’s only been three months but he’s already so desperately fond of this millionaire popstar with bright eyes and messy hair. 

His tongue feels thick and the room feels hot and he says, “Hazza, I…” He trails off when he catches himself using a nickname. 

Harry looks up at Liam and his eyes sparkle, and he says, “Mmm, Hazza, I like that.” 

_Warm._ That’s all Liam can think. Warm is the feel of Harry’s head resting on his shoulder and the way Harry makes him feel and the flush of his skin when Zayn finds them and says, “Come on boys, stop cuddling and come back to the party. Twenty minutes till the new year, let’s ring it in together.” 

Louis kicks everyone off the table, insists that it’s his place and that he gets to be sitting at the centre of it all when they ring in the new year. Everyone groans, but they know it’s no use to argue with Louis. Niall and Liam go to the kitchen for a bottle of vodka and five shot glasses while Harry, Louis and Zayn have seats at the table. When they get back Harry and Louis have their heads pressed together, whispering low about something. Niall says, “It’s ridiculous how well they get on, already.” 

Liam smiles and Louis’ head jerks up. “You’re just jealous, mate!” 

Niall rolls his eyes while passing around the glasses, setting the bottle in the middle, saying, “Pour up!” 

Someone shouts that there’s a minute till midnight and Louis stands up, motioning for the boys to follow, and says, “Drink up, boys! Last shot of the year!”

When the countdown gets to five, Harry presses himself against Liam’s side, and when the room erupts into shouts of _Happy New Year_ Harry leans forward and nips Liam’s nose and Liam feels like his whole body is on fire. 

He sees Niall give Zayn and Louis big sloppy kisses, and then Niall comes over to Liam and peppers kisses all across Liam’s face before stopping and smacking his lips against Liam’s in an even more exaggerated fashion, saying, “Happy New Year, Leemo. I hope it’s a good one.” 

Liam presses a kiss to Niall’s forehead and hears Harry say, “You two really know how to make a boy jealous.” 

Niall laughs big and loud, says, “Come here, Harry.” He presses a big wet kiss to Harry’s cheek before heading to the kitchen to refill his drink, shouting over his shoulder for Louis and Zayn to follow. 

 

Harry doesn’t bother leaving that night, comes back to Niall and Liam’s flat and crashes in Liam’s bed. He wraps his big long limbs around Liam, pressing kisses to the side of Liam’s neck and warms him from the outside in. Liam falls asleep with the hope of _something more_ and wakes up to Harry pressing a kiss to his forehead, smiling down at him and saying, “I’ve got to go, Liam. Call me later, yeah?”

Liam nods and hums his agreement and just barely sees Harry shut his bedroom door before he’s drifting back to sleep. He wakes up just past noon to the sound and smell of Niall cooking breakfast, heads to the kitchen and is greeted with Niall saying, “You look like shit, mate.” 

Liam groans and Niall says, “Harry was papped leaving here this morning. Twitter’s all a-buzz about you and him again.” 

Liam sits down at the bar and rests his face in his hands, mumbling, “This is all so weird.” 

“Mmhm. But I think you better get used to it. I don’t think he’s going anywhere.” 

 

 

January passes in a haze of school work and Harry Styles. Liam alternates between not wanting to hang out because he’s afraid Harry’s going to think something awful like Liam’s only in it for the things Harry will treat him to, and never wanting to be apart from Harry at all. He settles on inviting Harry over to hang out at his flat while he hangs out with the boys and only accepts invitations to go out if it’s something like sitting in on one of Harry’s tour rehearsals. 

But on the last Saturday of January, a week before the first show of Harry’s first world tour, Harry calls him up and says, “Liam, are you embarrassed to be seen out with me?” 

Liam would think he was joking if it wasn’t for the soft, hurt quality to Harry’s voice and Liam can’t help the way he squawks out, “What?!”

Harry’s response is more rushed than Liam’s ever heard him speak before. He says, “It’s just, I’ve spent the last month trying to take you out and you’ve changed our plans pretty consistently to just hanging out at your flat and I know that the papers are a bit crazy and the fans want to know what’s going on with us and it’s all a bit much to handle, but I swear I just want to hang out with you. This doesn’t have to be anything you don’t want it to be.” 

Liam feels a rush of emotion bubbling in his chest and he says, “Hazza, no.” He laughs and Harry says, “Liam, are you laughing at me spilling my heart to you?” 

That just makes Liam laugh even harder. When he finally gets his composure back he says, “No, Harry. I’m laughing at how ridiculous this is. I didn’t want to hang out outside my flat because I didn’t want you to think I was just hanging out with you for your money or something. It has nothing to do with being embarrassed by you. I’m sure you know that you’re pretty decent company.” 

Liam can hear the smile in Harry’s voice, “Just decent?” 

Liam shrugs his head even though Harry can’t see and says, “Yeah, like, the most decent.” 

Harry laughs outright and Liam can hear him clap a hand over his mouth and a moment later Harry quietly says, “So, does this mean you’re gonna come to my shows next weekend?”

He sounds so nervous that Liam can’t even find it in himself to joke, just says, “Yeah, Harry. Wouldn’t miss it.” 

He smiles when Harry lets out a little sigh of relief before laughing and saying, “Okay. Yeah. Well, bring the boys if you want, just come.” 

 

 

A week later Liam and the boys are standing on the floor to the left of the stage and Liam can’t describe the way Harry looks on stage as anything but mesmerizing. He’s absolutely stunning to watch. Harry’s usually so slow and soft in his movements, but on stage he’s loud and deliberate, and there’s a fire in him that can only be passion and love for what he does; Liam can’t get enough of the sight. 

Niall leans over to him halfway through the show and says, “He’s good, isn’t he?” 

Liam doesn’t take his eyes off Harry, “Yeah, he is.” 

After the show Harry invites them out with his crew to some bar Liam’s never heard of and insists on buying them their first three rounds. Liam’s feeling warm and happy and just a little bit gone by the time Harry presses up against his back and says against the shell of his ear, “Come back to mine tonight?” 

Liam shivers at the contact and says a bit breathlessly, “Yeah, okay.” 

Harry and Liam leave the boys around one and take a taxi back to his place. He hasn’t been there since before Christmas and he’s still just as amazed by the size of his house. But he doesn’t have much time to take in the expanse of the house because Harry’s got him by the hand and is dragging him through the foyer, up the stairs and to a bedroom down the hall. Harry pushes Liam out of his jacket before attaching his lips to Liam’s. He kisses Liam hard and fast and tries to unbutton Liam’s shirt, pulling off with a frustrated sigh, saying, “Off. Off. Get this off.” 

Liam laughs at the pout of Harry’s face and undoes his shirt, then slips his hand under Harry’s and pulls it over his head. Harry makes an appreciative noise and pushes Liam back until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he falls against the sheets. Liam’s no longer drunk, but the press of Harry’s lips against his skin and the way Harry’s got him pinned to the bed and the way he dips down and grazes his teeth across Liam’s collarbones before getting a hand down his trousers is all too much.

Liam groans at the contact and his head spins when Harry flicks his thumb across the head of his cock. It doesn’t take too long for Liam to come over Harry’s hand and when Harry sucks his fingers into his mouth to rid his hand of the mess, Liam growls and flips them over, kissing him hard on the mouth. Slipping his hand between them, Liam pops the button of Harry’s jeans undone and bites his lip as Harry makes a desperate sound in the back of his throat. Harry’s so worked up from getting Liam off that it only takes four strokes before he’s coming with an arm over his mouth and a desperate, muffled groan. 

Liam cleans his hand just like Harry did, and then stands up and slips the rest of the way out of his jeans. He sees Harry looking up at him expectantly and pulls at Harry’s jeans, and Harry lifts his hips and lets Liam tug them all the way off. He climbs into bed and settles in next to Harry with his head tucked up under his chin. Harry wraps his arm around Liam and Liam sighs, falling asleep to the sound of Harry’s breathing.

In the morning, Harry calls Liam a cab and tells Liam he’ll see him at the show tonight. Liam goes home and tries to ignore Niall’s shit-eating grin when he sees the mark just shy of his shirt collar and says, “Did you have fun last night, Liam?”

 

 

Liam goes to every one of Harry’s shows at the O2, and a month into the tour Liam meets his sister in Birmingham and takes her to a show. Harry invites them backstage and takes a picture with Ruth, answers all her questions, and Liam is so charmed by how well Harry treats her. 

A week before the UK leg of the tour ends, Liam and the boys drive to Glasgow for the weekend and Harry puts them up in a swanky hotel, gives them a taste of his life. He takes them all to a nice, expensive restaurant for lunch and when Liam says, “Harry, you don’t have to do this,” Harry’s only response is to smile and say, “Yeah, but what’s the point of having all this money if I can’t treat my friends to something nice.” 

 

Liam gets a train to Manchester on the last day of the UK leg of the tour and tries not to get soppy about Harry leaving the country for a month straight after this. He meets Harry’s sister, Gemma, and is surprised when Harry leaves them alone and she says, “Harry’s told me all about you.” 

She pins him with this stare, and he feels like he’s being interrogated and weakly says, “I hope it’s been good things.” 

Gemma smiles at him like he’s said the right thing, “Yeah, he’s pretty taken with you. I’ve been known to punch people in the throat for messing him about, so don’t fuck around with him.” 

She says it so seriously that Liam has no clue if she’s joking or not; he just nervously laughs and says, “You remind me of my mate Louis.” 

They sit together and watch Harry as he lights up the stage. Liam feels Gemma watch him out of the corner of her eye the entire time, and when the show’s over and they’re both backstage waiting for Harry, she says to him, “I think I like you, Liam Payne. I see why Harry does, too.” 

Liam feels like he’s passed some sort of test and when Harry comes up to the two of them and slings his arms around them both, Liam absolutely beams at him. 

 

 

The month that Harry spends away in Europe passes quickly enough. Liam’s wrapped up in school for most of it. Then the holidays come around and Niall invites Liam back to Mullingar for his brother’s wedding, and he spends a week in Ireland meeting Niall’s family and by the time he gets back -- Harry’s home. They fall back into hanging out like no time has passed at all. 

Liam spends the last week and a half of his holidays in and out of studios with Harry, listening while he lays down tracks for his new album, and once once term starts up again Harry comes over to Liam’s flat and keeps him company while he does his coursework. Harry gets papped a fair amount of times leaving Liam’s flat early in the morning and late at night, and Louis likes to rub it in Liam’s face that half the country knows when Liam’s getting some to which Niall will just hit him round the head and Zayn will tell him not to be rude. 

Two nights before Harry leaves for America he calls Liam and invites him to come out on tour with him. Liam is so surprised by what Harry says that he just breathes down the line for what feels like ages. His mouth finally catches up with his brain right as Harry’s saying, “Shit, Li. I thought. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to overstep my place or anything,” and Liam’s only response is laughter. 

He says, “Are you serious, Harry? I’d love to! I think I can probably come out in the beginning of July.”

Harry sounds excited, “Great! That’s really great, Liam. I’m gonna have my PA Joan call you tomorrow and she’ll get the dates and set you up with flights and all that. Honestly Liam, stay as long as you want.” 

Liam thinks he can’t get any happier, but then Harry’s saying, soft and quiet like he’s not sure if it’s alright, “You can bring anyone you want, Liam, but I’d really like if it was just you. I fancy the idea of having you to myself,” and Liam feels warm down to his toes and can’t muster anything more than a breathless little, “Alright, Harry.” 

 

 

June passes too slowly for Liam’s liking, but Harry skypes him once a week and Louis keeps him occupied by dragging him out for paintball and bike rides, and Niall convinces him to go golfing with him and Zayn sits with him and doesn’t laugh when Liam checks his phone every five seconds to see if he’s had any word from Harry. Two nights before Liam leaves they go out for drinks, and the next day Niall helps him pack and Louis gives him a _don’t do anything I wouldn’t do_ talk and Zayn just pulls him in for a hug, tells him he’s going to miss him and to make sure to have fun. 

The first Monday of July they all pile into Louis’ car to take Liam to the airport. Louis gets dramatic and insists on walking him inside. They each give him a hug before he goes through security and Niall whispers to him as he pulls away, “Please be careful, Li.” 

Niall doesn’t have to elaborate because Liam knows what he means. Knows he means, “have a safe flight,” “practice safe sex,” “don’t get caught drinking underage in America,” and most of all, “be careful with your heart.” 

Liam smiles at Niall and says, “You know I am. Remember, it’s all just a bit of fun, Ni.”

Niall shakes his head and claps his hands on Liam’s shoulders, saying, “Liam, you are something else.” He gives Liam a kiss on the cheek and says, “Seriously, have fun. Take a lot of pictures! I expect to hear all about it when you get back.” 

 

The flight is long and he’s so excited to see Harry and to visit America for the first time since he was twelve and Canada for the first time ever that he can’t do anything but bounce his leg in anticipation. He gets a nasty look from the little old lady sitting next to him three hours into the flight and sheepishly apologizes, saying, “Sorry, just excited.” 

He spends the rest of the flight switching between playing Candy Crush on his phone and watching _Despicable Me_. He lands in Montreal a little while after four and texts Harry _finallllllllly landed :))))_

 

Someone from Harry’s team picks Liam up and takes him back to Harry’s hotel. He gets in and Harry’s not there, so he has a shower and washes away the feel of being cramped up on a plane for more than seven hours. 

Harry gets back right as Liam’s getting out of the shower. He wolf-whistles when he sees Liam in nothing but his boxers, saying, “You really know how to say hello.” 

They spend the rest of the night mapping each other’s bodies with their tongues. In the morning, Liam wakes up half-past seven and steps outside the room as to not bother Harry while he sleeps. He calls Niall and tells him about how nice the hotel that they’re staying in is, how it’s even better than the one Harry put them up in back in Glasgow, and Niall asks how the flight was and tells him that Louis will never admit it but he spent the whole drive back from the airport worrying about Liam. 

Niall says low and soft like he’s telling a secret, “We joke around a lot about you guys being a thing because you spend so much time with him, Li. And we like Harry -- god, I love the guy, but you’d let us know if you were in over your head, right?” 

Liam feels a rush of gratitude wash over him, “Niall, I’m fine, really. We’re just having fun. I’ve got this all sorted.” 

Liam can hear it in Niall’s tone that he doesn’t exactly believe him, but he says, “Yeah. Alright. Well, tell Harry I said ‘hi’!” Then he’s joking: “And don’t fall in love while you’re gone! You two are loved up enough as is!” 

Liam ends the conversation by telling Niall to tell the boys he said ‘hi’ and says that he’ll skype him at some point. Liam slips back into the hotel room as quietly as possible, but Harry stirs anyway. His voice is thick and scratchy when he asks what time it is and Liam tells him it’s eight in the morning. Harry groans and tells him it’s too early and that they should go back to sleep. 

Harry whines when he can’t get back to sleep and pouts his way to the shower, calling over his shoulder, “You owe me for this, Payne!” 

 

They wander through Old Town all morning, and in the afternoon Liam stands off to the side of the stage as Harry does his soundcheck. He sits with Joan backstage during Harry’s show, and afterwards they go back to the hotel and Liam crashes immediately. The next day is a travel day and Liam spends it curled up in Harry’s bunk sleeping. Thursday is the Fourth of July and Harry’s eyes light up after Liam says that they should see the fireworks, saying, “You’re right, Payne. There’s nothing like seeing fireworks.” 

That night the two of them walk to a park and stand around the outskirts of the crowd and wait for the fireworks, hoping Harry won’t be spotted and they can enjoy this moment. Harry rests his head on Liam’s shoulder and says, “I’m glad you came over, Liam. I think it’s gonna be fun. You’ll have to bring the boys out one day though.” 

Liam feels his heart clench and for the first time he wonders if Harry’s playing games with him. He says, “I thought. I mean, I could’ve brought them this time. They would have loved to come.” 

Harry looks at him like he doesn’t understand and says, “Yeah, but I wanted you all to myself, remember?” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively and Liam feels the panic that was building up in his chest wash away. 

Under the lights of the fireworks and the weight of Harry’s chin on his shoulder Liam realizes that he’s totally and completely in over his head. He texts Niall when Harry’s not looking _im fuckkkeeeed_ and wills himself not to fall in love. 

 

 

Harry spends the next week taking Liam out to all the tourist attractions of the cities they’re in. In Hershey they go to the theme park. In Pittsburgh Liam begrudgingly goes to some art museum. And when they’re in Toronto, they drive down to Niagara Falls with Harry’s crew and go on the Maid of the Mist. Their last two days together are in Chicago, and Harry takes him out for deep-dish pizza before the show. Then Liam watches from the crowd as Harry performs, and when Harry dedicates one of the songs to Liam he clenches his hands together and feels like he’s floating away. 

That night Harry takes him back to the hotel and fucks him into the mattress. He’s slow and deliberate about it. Harry works Liam up until he’s begging for it. Then he takes his time opening Liam up until Liam’s whining, “Please, Harry. _Please._ ” 

Harry rolls on the condom and slicks himself up and pushes in slowly. He laughs when Liam tells him to hurry up and says, “You’re very demanding sometimes.” 

Liam laughs and Harry chooses that moment to move his hips and the laugh on Liam’s lips gets caught in his throat and turns into a moan when Harry hits his prostate. Liam digs his heels into the base of Harry’s spine when he finally wraps a hand around Liam’s cock and lets out a soft little ‘oh’ at the sensation of it. Harry times the motion of his wrist with the thrust of his hips and has Liam coming harder than ever; Liam throws his arm around his face and tries to muffle the sound of his shout. Harry comes two thrusts later and smirks at the way Liam’s eyes go wide and glassy when he sucks his fingers into his mouth to clean his hand. 

Harry crawls up the bed and tucks in next to Liam, throws his long leg over Liam and exaggerates gnawing at Liam’s shoulder. Liam rolls his eyes and yawns around his words, “You’re really strange sometimes, Hazza.” 

Harry hums his agreement and then says very seriously, “We should do this again. Like, go on a proper holiday. Just the two of us.” 

Liam’s head spins with questions and then Harry says around a yawn, “Australia. Come to Australia. I start tour there at the end of September. We could go two weeks before and just do whatever.” 

Liam runs through all the possibilities and tries to work out if he’ll be able to swing that so close to term starting, but before he can give Harry an answer he realizes Harry’s fast asleep. He goes to sleep trying not to read too much into this and settles on asking Niall what he thinks about it all. 

The next morning Harry doesn’t have the time to see Liam off to the airport before his soundcheck, but he kisses him long and slow and helps him get his luggage to the car. Harry tells him all the way out to the car that he’s so glad that Liam came and that hopefully next time he can stay even longer, but he doesn’t say anything about Australia and Liam doesn’t mention it, thinking it might have just been something said in the midst of post-orgasm tiredness. 

 

Liam’s flight is long and boring and he doesn’t even have the prospect of seeing Harry to make it better, so he just settles into his chair and sleeps, hoping that he’ll wake up feeling less weird about this whole situation. He wakes up with an hour left of the flight and still feels hopelessly confused, not knowing where he stands with Harry or what he even feels himself. It’s late when he gets back, but all the boys meet him at the airport. They ask about the trip and he tells them about Harry taking him to see the fireworks and how cute he was when they went to the art museum and how cool Hersheypark was. 

Louis says it sounds like it was quite a romantic trip; Liam just shrugs his shoulders and says, “Something like that.” 

Zayn rolls his eyes and says, “You two are always so fucking coy. I don’t get it.” 

And Niall just chimes in with, “It’s their schtick, Zayn.” 

Liam’s not quite sure what that means, but it makes Louis and Zayn laugh, and Niall smiles at him big and bright and Liam feels calm again, lets the excitement about being on tour wash back over him and won’t shut up the whole drive back about how mesmerizing it is being on the road with Harry. When Liam tells them about Harry saying he’d love for them to come out on tour sometime they all look surprised, and then Louis’s saying, “You know what they say, ‘if you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends.’” 

They laugh in spite of themselves and once they get back to their flats Liam goes straight to his room to try and go to bed. He wakes up at six in the morning and can’t get back to sleep so he goes for a run. He comes back, showers and makes himself breakfast. He’s sitting on the sofa mindlessly watching television when Niall finally wakes up at half-ten and comes into the kitchen, saying, “You could’ve made me some breakfast, too.” 

Then he says a bit more seriously, “So are you gonna tell me what your ‘I’m fucked’ text was all about or are we pretending that didn’t happen?” 

Liam sighs, getting up and heading toward the kitchen; he sits down at the bar right as Niall’s getting the eggs from the fridge and questions, “Would you believe me if I told I was texting you about being drunk?” 

Niall looks up from where he’s scrambling his eggs and says, “Not really. But if you don’t wanna talk about it, I’m not gonna push.” 

Liam thinks that Niall really is something else, more than he could have ever wished for in a flatmate, and smiles back at him, saying, “You’re really great, y’know?” 

Niall hums his response as he turns to the hob, looking back to flash Liam a smile. Liam thinks for a beat and then he says, “I think I might be in over my head.” 

“How’s that?” 

Liam searches for the right words while Niall plates his eggs, joining Liam at the bar, saying, “I’m not sure where I stand with him, that's all. I talk a lot about this just being a bit of fun, but it’s probably a bit more serious than that, at least for me.” 

“Mmm, I could’ve told you that, mate.” 

Liam tries to glare, but Niall’s looking at him like he’s a wounded puppy so it just comes out soft around the edges and Liam says, “Yeah, well you did warn me.” 

“That I did.” Niall considers his words and then says, “I think he might feel the same, Li. That is, if the way he looks at you is anything to go by. But you won’t know until you talk to him.” 

 

 

At lunchtime Louis comes by and drags them to lunch, saying, “We have to give you a proper welcome home, mate.” 

As they’re entering this little cafe not far from their flat, this girl stops Liam right inside the door and says, “Hey! Aren’t you Harry Styles’ boyfriend?” 

Liam’s eyes widen in surprise and he can hear the boys snickering around him as he says, “Uh no? We’re just friends.” 

The girl gives him a piercing glare and then drags out her response in skepticism, saying, “Right. But you were just on tour with him for two weeks? And the papers are always saying you’re dating. And he’s always staying at your place. It kinda seems like you’re dating.” 

Liam runs his hand over his face and contemplates turning around and running back home. He can’t believe this is happening. Niall puts a hand on Liam’s shoulder while Zayn puts a hand on the small of Liam’s back and Louis says, “I think you’ll find that the papers don’t always tell the truth, love.” 

She looks at all of them and shrugs her shoulders before saying, “It’s not just the papers making people wonder. He talks really nicely about you in interviews.” Then she passes them by and exits the cafe. 

Once they’re seated and they’ve placed their orders, Louis turns to Liam and says, “Honestly mate, I don’t think you realize that you’re dating the biggest popstar in the world right now.” 

It’s second nature at this point to say, “No, Lou. We’re just having fun.”

Niall gives him a sharp look before his features smooth out and he says, “Liam.”

Liam knows Niall won’t say anything about their talk, but he knows he shouldn’t lie to Louis and Zayn, either. “Well, maybe it’s more than just a bit of fun? I don’t know, we haven’t talked about it.” 

Zayn looks at him thoughtfully and says, “Liam, mate. Sometimes you don’t have to talk about it. It just happens, yeah?” 

Liam feels hot all over and shrugs, saying, “Yeah, maybe.” 

Niall watches him the rest of lunch, and when they get home Niall corners Liam and says, “You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” 

“I,” Liam feels like his throat is closing up. “I have no idea. I went to America thinking we were just having a bit of fun but then he invited me to Australia to go on a proper holiday with him and now everything’s all muddled around in my head.” 

Niall raises an eyebrow, “He invited you to go to Australia with him? Li, that sounds a lot like you’re not the only one who thinks this is a bit more serious than just having fun. What’d you say?”

Liam laughs gruffly, “I didn’t say anything because he passed out right after he asked me!” 

Niall laughs, too, and then he says, “I’m sorry. I’m just, you didn’t ask him about it the next morning?” 

“‘Course not.”

“Yeah, thought as much.” And then after a moment, “I think you’ve got a lot of talking to do with your popstar when he gets back.” 

Liam sags his shoulders and makes a pathetic little sound, and Niall smiles and claps him on the back, “I think he’s gonna surprise you, Leemo.” 

 

Liam spends the rest of the week in bed. When the boys ask, he says it’s just the jetlag, but Niall slips into his room every night and wraps his arm around Liam’s waist and just lays with him, presses a kiss to the side of Liam’s neck and tells him it’ll be okay. Harry texts him at the end of the week: _You never answered me about Australia xx._

Liam’s heart flutters and he feels silly for pouting over the last week, he sends back: _sorrrrry i didnt think you were serious id looooooooove tooo_

Liam tries not to read too much into it when Harry responds with: _always serious about you, liam xxx._

 

 

Liam’s next three weeks are spent thinking about Harry’s text and looking up things to do in Australia. The day before Harry gets home Liam gets a call at seven in the morning. He answers the phone to Harry saying, “Liam, Leeyum, I’ve missed you.” 

Liam feels warm at Harry’s words, yawns, and says, “Harry, it’s early. But I’ve missed you, too.” 

“Shit! Sorry, Li. I got so excited I forgot about the timezones. I’ll let you go. See you tomorrow, Liam.” 

“Have a safe flight, Harry.” 

Liam goes back to sleep and dreams of Harry’s return. 

 

The first thing Harry does when Liam lets him into his flat is climb into his arms; it catches Liam off-guard and he stumbles backwards a bit. He laughs and says, “Nice to see you, too, Harry.” 

Harry detaches himself from Liam’s body reluctantly. “Mmm, how have you been? Is this the appropriate hour to talk to you now? Or should I let you go back to sleep?” 

Niall laughs from the living room and Harry turns to him saying, “Niall!” He walks over to him and gets caught up by the coffee table and ends up tackling him into a hug. They land in a mess of limbs on the sofa. Liam goes across the hall to let Zayn and Louis know Harry’s back. 

They spend the next hour listening to Harry tell them about all his favorite shows and the places Joan dragged him along to until Harry runs his hand too far up Liam’s thigh causing Niall to say, “Hey now! No. No no no. If you two are gonna do that go back to Harry’s place. Our walls are thin and I don’t need to hear what Liam’s like when he’s having sex. Nope, no.” 

Louis laughs and Zayn buries his hands in his face and mutters, “Niall, you can’t just _say_ things like that.”

Niall just shakes his head. “I’m only being honest.”

Harry gets up, pulling Liam up with him, and drags him to the door, calling back over his shoulder, “Probably for the best, Liam here is very vocal!” 

Liam elbows him in the side and he hears Niall mutter, “Jesus Christ,” as they walk out the door. 

 

Harry keeps his hand on Liam’s upper thigh the entire cab ride and they go straight to Harry’s bedroom when they get to his house, only stopping to toe their shoes off at the front door. Harry pushes him down against the bed and straddles his hips, dipping down to suck a mark into the juncture of Liam’s neck. He nips at his collarbone and says softly, “Think you should fuck me today, Liam.” 

Liam laughs at how matter-of-fact he is about it, gets his hands on Harry’s top and lifts it off, saying, “Yeah, I think I can do that for you.” 

They have all day but there’s a certain urgency in their motions. Liam gets his hands on Harry’s hips and flips the two of them over, reaching down and removing his own top. Harry lets out a series of breathy little moans when Liam dips down and trails kisses down his torso, using his teeth and tongue before sucking a mark into the soft skin above Harry’s jeans. 

Harry starts making these impatient whimpers as Liam teasingly dips his thumb below his waistband and thumbs over the head of his cock. When Harry lets out a strangled groan into his arm, Liam gets Harry’s belt and jeans undone, Harry lifts his hips and Liam slides them down. Harry kicks out of his jeans and boxers and makes to undo Liam’s, but he stumbles over the buckle so Liam gently pushes his hands away, undoing them himself. He stands up to slip all the way out of his clothes and sighs when he crawls back over Harry and their cocks finally make contact. 

Harry moans at the friction. “Come on, Li. Fuck me.” 

Liam reaches over to the bedside table and rustles through the drawer coming back with a condom and bottle of lube. 

Harry takes the bottle out of Liam’s hand, popping the lid back, and squeezes the contents onto Liam’s fingers, pushing his hand down, saying “Come on, get a move on.” 

Liam laughs and rolls his eyes. “And you call me demanding.”

He makes quick work with opening Harry up, and then he’s slicking his cock up and pushing in. Harry groans when Liam bottoms out and presses his thumbs into Liam’s hips when he doesn’t move, growling, “Liam, please.” 

Liam laughs again; he thinks about how Harry always makes him laugh -- even during sex -- and how it should always be like that, and then he moves his hips in a slow circular motion. Harry pushes back into it and Liam can’t hold back long before he’s thrusting into Harry in a sharp, steady rhythm. 

Liam comes first, before he even gets a hand on Harry. Harry groans when Liam pulls out and discards the condom. He’s loose and heavy-feeling, but Harry looks up at him, eyes glassy, and Liam sinks down to get his mouth around Harry’s cock and hums his approval when Harry lets out this wrecked sound as Liam flicks his tongue across the underside of his cock. It doesn’t take long before Harry’s coming down the back of Liam’s throat. Liam wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and then crawls up the bed to kiss Harry, hard and fast, like it’s all he ever wants to do.

They pass out with their legs tangled together and Liam’s arm slung low across Harry’s hip and wake up at half-past five. They order takeaway and spend the rest of the day in bed. In the morning, Harry makes Liam breakfast and then they do it all again. They settle into a nice little groove and Liam is so caught up in how happy and fun things are that he forgets all about being worried where he stands with Harry and how serious this all is. 

 

 

The Friday after Harry gets back he takes Liam to the Burberry show during London Fashion Week. Liam feels overdressed in his black cardigan and suit trousers next to Harry’s black jeans and green blazer, but Harry smiles at him reassuringly and tells him he looks great and when Liam tries to stand off to the side on the red carpet while Harry gets photographed, Harry pulls him in by the wrist and tells him: “Smile, Li. It’s only proper to flaunt how hot you are at one of these things.” 

He gets home that night to Louis, Niall, and Zayn sitting around the living room watching some action film with big robots, and when Louis sees how happy Liam looks he says, “So are you two official yet?”

Liam just sighs and says, “No, we still haven’t talked about it.”

Zayn just shakes his head and says, “I think him taking you to a big event like this and parading you around on the red carpet might be his way of telling you it’s serious.” 

Liam thinks that Zayn might have a point but says, “Maybe. I just don’t want to assume.”

Louis makes a frustrated sound and says, “Well, when you two get your shit together and admit that you’re in love, or at the very least _actually dating_ , I’m gonna shove this moment in your face and say ‘I told you so.’”

Before Liam can say anything Niall says, “Yeah, but only after they thank me for introducing Liam to who he was in the first place. I’m responsible for all this, remember?”

He’s got a cheeky smirk on his face and Liam can’t help but laugh. He ruffles Niall’s hair and indignantly says, “My sister loves him! I knew who he was before you played his album for us.” 

Niall rolls his eyes and says, “You keep telling yourself that, Leemo. But I know the truth.” 

 

Liam tries not to think about the way his stomach flips and turns at any mention of being in love with Harry because he’s not quite ready to admit that, thinks once he does everything will change. He pushes the boys’ words to the back of his mind and lets himself be consumed by hanging out with Harry and how happy he is -- not thinking about love or where he stands or how serious this all is. 

But two weeks later, Harry takes him to a fancy restaurant that he can’t pronounce the name of for his birthday and that’s all Liam can think of. He thinks about the way Harry makes him laugh and the way he always makes sure Liam has enough of the covers when they’re sleeping in the same bed and the way Harry makes him feel like he’s going to float away in happiness just by smiling at him. 

When Harry sits him down at the back of the restaurant with no one around and orders a bottle of champagne and says, “Happy Birthday, Liam,” Liam gets caught up in how beautiful Harry is and how terribly wonderful he is to Liam and Liam’s friends. 

Harry takes Liam’s hand and says, “You know, I’ve been thinking and we haven’t actually talked about it, but you do know this is it for me, yeah?”

Liam’s heart flutters a bit because he never expected Harry to initiate this talk, always thinking it would have to be him to get the ball rolling on finding out where they stand. His response comes out flabbergasted: “What?” 

Harry looks at him thoughtfully, not laughing at Liam’s confusion, and says, “I’m not sleeping with anyone else. This is it. You’re it for me.” 

Harry looks at him long and slow after that, then he tilts his head to the side and smiles and Liam knows -- knows he’s not just talking about being exclusive. 

“Yeah, Harry,” Liam says. “You’re it for me, too.” 

Harry smiles big and wide, and Liam finally realizes that Zayn was right -- that some things don’t really need to be talked about -- that they just kind of happen. Maybe one day they’ll say it out loud. Maybe they’ll go to Australia and get caught up in the moment and Liam will be able to say the words caught in the back of his throat, but for now he’s perfectly content sitting across from Harry at dinner silently saying _i love you_ with every smile.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the outfits [Harry](http://media.tumblr.com/2b02c488cd0ea0e93fb7507307c5016f/tumblr_inline_mw19q0KVQg1qzumdr.png) and [Liam](http://media.tumblr.com/696350a7a22a450a418f74dd1d74d538/tumblr_inline_mw19u73Szx1r0acvg.png) wore to the Burberry show, if you're curious about that.


End file.
